That Night at the Hospital
by Brittanaismyotp
Summary: Brittany, Santana and Rachel rush to the hospital as soon as they get the news. Brittana/Faberry


"This wedding sucks." Santana groaned.  
>"Yeah I guess" Brittany sighed.<br>"Our wedding isn't going to be like this crap." Santana huffed.  
>"Oh, it's not that bad."<br>"Yeah it is."  
>"Ok, yeah kind of." Brittany agreed.<br>-ring-ring-  
>"Aren't you not supposed to have your phones on during these?" Santana stated.<br>"It's Sue." Brittany responded as she watched her coach leave the room.  
>"Of course." the shorter brunette sighed.<br>Brittany moved closer to Santana and rested her head on her shoulder.  
>Within seconds the door slammed open and they immediately straightened up expecting it to be Quinn.<br>"It's Quinn." Sue spoke softly.  
>"Oh! Is she he-" Rachel couldn't finish her sentence as she watched sues expression falter.<br>"Wha- what's wrong?" Rachel stuttered.  
>All eyes shot to Sue, waiting for her answer.<br>"Quinn got into an accident."  
>A single tear rolled down Rachels face, she spinned around the room slowly and quickly ran through the nearest exit.<br>Brittany and Santana rushed after her as everyone sat still in shock.  
>"Hey Rachel wait!"Santana yelled after her.<br>Rachel breathed heavily and turned around.  
>"I I just..." Rachel stuttered.<br>"C'mon Britt and I will drive you there."  
>She immediately agreed.<br>Rachel, Santana and Brittany all quickly climbed in Santanas car and she sped down the street to the main hospital in Lima.  
>They sat in the car and the only noise that could be heard was Rachel chocking out tears.<br>"It's it's all my fault" Rachel sobbed.  
>Brittany squeezed Rachel's hand. "No it's not, it's ok, she's she's going to be fine." Brittany said as she began crying too.<br>As soon as they got to the hospital Santana sprang out of the car opening the back door.  
>"C'mon Rachel." Santana demanded as Brittany came around to help her out of the car.<br>"I'm fine. Really." Rachel managed to gasp out.  
>They all hurried towards the main entrance.<br>"Can you tell me where Quinn Fabrays room is? I am Dr. Lopez's daughter." Santana said as calmly as she could.  
>"I'm sorry Mrs. Fabray is in critical condition right now, you won't be able to see her. If you want you co-"<br>"Yeah, I know wait in the waiting room, just tell me where the fuck her room is!"  
>"Excu-"<br>"Please... " She sobbed. "Please.."  
>"217."<br>They didn't bother using the elevator and instead sprinted up the emergency stairs.  
>They knew they couldn't go in and tried to peer through the small window on the door, but they couldn't see what was going on.<br>Rachel slumped against the wall and cried into her hands.  
>Santana sat beside her as Brittany wrapped her arms around Rachel letting her sob into her shoulder as she too cried.<br>Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and squeezed it tightly.  
>An hour passed until the silent tears were interrupted.<br>"You know I never told anyone this, even you B."  
>Brittany and Rachel turned their heads towards Santana.<br>"I was Quinns first real friend. I know it doesn't mean much since we fought so much, but she told me this summer at a sleepover."  
>"I wasn't there?" Brittany questioned.<br>"You were sleeping in my lap, and she told me."

"I know we've been through a lot of shit, but I'm glad we could have this sleepover. I never told you this S, and don't call me a loser, but you were my first real friend. " Quinn said quietly.  
>"Really? Me?"<br>"Yep."

"Sorry for being such a crappy first friend."

Santana looked down at Brittany and ran her fingers through her long blond hair.  
>"I know." Quinn stated and smiled.<br>"About what?" Santana asked.  
>"That you love her."<br>"How d-"  
>"Oh please I've always known. The wood between the bunks wasn't that thick."<br>"Humph" Santana responded.  
>Quinn continued. "And you always had this gleam in your eyes whenever you talked about her, like she was the most perfect person you ever knew. When you were just with the other cheerios you put up these walls, even with me, but as soon as Brittany was in your line of sight those walls completely crumbled, you were the real you, the one people are just now beginning to know, with her."<br>Santana smiled back at her knowing exactly what she meant.

"Why did you never tell me about that?" Brittany straightened up against the wall.  
>"I don't know, just never thought about it after that." Santana responded.<br>"So I never really figured it out, but how did you two become friends? Quinn and I don't talk much."  
>"Well, I don't really know." Rachel responded honestly.<br>"We kind of have always had this weird relationship, but this year we just became close, closer."  
>Santana peered into Rachel's eyes seeing a quick glint flash through her eyes, and in that moment she knew.<br>It was that same look. That same look of pure happiness whenever she talked about Brittany.  
>"Maybe we should get up, you don't want to ruin your dress" Santana pointed out.<br>"I don't even care anymore."  
>"About the dress?"<br>"No, about the wedding. I really wasn't sure about it then, but I wanted Quinn to stop me and now that I'm thinking about it I don't think I want to go through with it." Rachel said still slightly confused about what she was going to do.  
>"This is going to come as a shock and don't tell Quinn this, but I think-"<br>-buzzzz-  
>Santana went into her purse and fished out her phone<br>"Hello? Yeah she's in surgery now. Ok see you soon."  
>Santana hung up the phone. "Mercedes." she stated.<br>"She said they are all sitting in the waiting room, Finn wants to talk to you."  
>"Oh." Rachel got up and left Brittany and Santana on the floor. "I'll be right back."<br>Within 45 minutes Rachel was walking slowly through the hallway towards the two cheerios.  
>She slumped back onto the floor.<br>"You ok?" Santana asked as she moved her girlfriends head from her shoulder and laid it on her lap.  
>"I broke up with Finn." The shorter brunette stated.<br>"Oh I'm sorry." Santana said with just a bit of comfort in her voice.  
>"I'm not."<br>"Yeah I'm really not either, I still hate him." the cheerio said coldly.  
>They sat in silence as another 2 hours rolled by.<br>Santana opened her eyes and glanced at Rachel who was staring blankly at the wall.  
>"You ok?" Santana said trying to remind herself she has to stop being so nice.<br>"I-I think I love her." Rachel sighed.  
>"Well I could have told you that hours ago."<br>"Your so called "gaydar" isn't that great."  
>"No its not, but I didn't need one of those to see how your face lights up when you talk about her. You really do love her don't you?." Santana asked knowingly.<br>"Yeah. I just hope she's ok, so I can finally tell her."


End file.
